User talk:Hjpforeverlastingx8
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Freddie Benson/@comment-7creddie5-20101216030551/@comment-MaryanHPotterFan98-20101218200105 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 20:01, December 18, 2010 HARRY POTTER FTW!!! :) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ i LOVE HP!!!!! NeveisCheese☼ 19:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! XD Hi! I'm Creddie4444! And I must say, we have a lot in common (except the Creddie/Seddie thing. Well, almost)! I love Harry Potter! Hey, have you watched HP7 (the Deathy Hallows)? It was my favorite HP movie. What's yours? I really hope we could make good friends! See ya! Creddie4444 05:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! We have a lot in common! We're both Seddiers, love Harry Potter, and are in the same age range. ( I'm not giving out my exact age, though.) Leave a message on my talk page anytime! Seddiegirl98 02:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Thank you for being so gracious :) I just read your comments on the Creddie page, and although I'm actually a neutral shipper, I was still grateful for how gracious you are being about iOMG. Having seen those promos, I can understand why you folks are so excited, and I'm happy for you. I would've totally understood if you just wanted to spend the entire evening celebrating it, and I think it was very generous of you to take the time to urge the Creddie shippers not to give up on their ship. For my own part ... Truth be told, I didn't think I would care about shipping on iCarly anymore, but even I felt a huge rush when I listened to Freddie's speech to Sam. It was beautiful. I honestly couldn't have imagined the two of them sharing a moment like that outside of fan fiction stories. I'm looking forward to the episode myself, and even as a neutral shipper, I would really enjoy seeing Sam and Freddie get together by series' end. One thing of personal interest to me : I noticed that you told the Creddie shippers not to give up because Seddie might happen, and then Creddie could happen afterward. I was wondering if that meant that you weren't one of the people who were apparently angry and offended when first Lotstar, and then I, suggested that possibility to the Creddiers. A couple of people, at least, thought it was "hating on the other ship" (meaning Seddie), and one Creddie shipper said he was embarrassed to be in league with the people making such suggestions (meaning Lotstar and myself, and perhaps other people as well). Please believe me, I really wasn't trying to put down the Seddie relationship, or Seddiers, when I made that suggestion to the Creddiers. I just didn't want them to give up hope, and I was looking for any ''way possible to convince them to keep their hopes alive. I really never meant that I was actually hoping for Sam and Freddie to become a couple and then break up. I realize that you and I have only interacted with each other a few times on the message forums, but I have read a lot of your posts, and have developed a great respect for what you've contributed to this website. And I was very much hoping that you, at least, wouldn't walk away from this believing that I was trying to hurt your ship. Anyway, congratulations on what looks like a great episode for your ship, and I really hope it all works out the way you want. Take care now. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique) Lady Magique 03:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creddie 1.0 I already contacted the wikia staff and asked them if they could do something about this one. If they can't, I'm out of ideas. Mak23686 06:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a seddier too!!!!! but i also think seddiers and creddiers shouldn't fight about what will happen (unless its for fun) oh and I'm OBSESSED with Harry Potter too!! I have a Harry Potter calendar, and posters on my room! sammi143 22:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Sammi143 Hey Maryan! :) Just checking if you're online right now or will be soon, since we're planning on starting the RPG sometime today. If you can't go online today, let me know as soon as possible so we can move the date or find a replacement for today. Thanks and hope you'll be there (but if you can't, I understand.)! :) ILive4Seddie 20:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) New RPG time! :) Since it was too late for people in different time zones, the start time of the RPG is now 10:00 AM Pacific time. To see what time you come online, check http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc. :) Hope you can come tomorrow! Message back ASAP if there's any problems with the time. ILive4Seddie 21:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, tomorrow! Yay!! :D Can't wait! :) Also check out my other blog to discuss how your character will fit in with the scenario (Missy coming back and liking Brad for some suspicious reason; Spencer running out of ideas for his art and doing bizarre things). You're a main character so I don't think it would be too hard to fit yourself into the scenes, so yeah :) Thanks again for the quick reply and talk to ya tomorrow! ILive4Seddie 22:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I also love Harry Potter. hi hello hi do you know if its true that ilose my mind is a real episode I'm sorry. OMG, I'm so sorry about your aunt! I wish you the best of luck. That must be really hard for you to have a family member die! You know you can talk to me whenever. And I hope you make the soccer team. I've never really liked soccer, but I hope you make it. You're probably really good! Wow, that's stupid! The coach should have let you play, even if you were in 7th grade! Well, don't worry. There's always next year, I guess. Anyways, I was on a three-day trip this week to this camp, and I guess it was alright, except it was burning hot the whole time. I got water all in my sneakers, and we had to take a six-mile hike. Ugh! And, there was a dance on the last night, which I was looking forward to, but it turned out that we just played a bunch of games instead of actual dancing. :/ So, that's all I pretty much did this week. XD Seddiegirl98 23:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Just changed my profile pic to my favorite character in Harry Potter! Lol! The games were okay, I guess, but I just wanted to dance! Are you excited for HP 7 Part 2? I'm going on vacation when it is released, and I'm really angry! I'm '''dying to see this movie! Ugh! But, I'm also kinda scared I'm gonna cry, like I did in the books when Snape died. I probably will and embarrass myself, like always. Lol! I just read the book Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. Have you read it? It was really good! Seddiegirl98 02:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Wow, lucky! You'll get to see the movie, like, right when it comes out! Oh, well. I guess I can wait. How many times have you been to the States? I've been to Canada eight times 'cause I used to have family there. Unfortunately, I always went during the wintertime or so, so I always experienced the cold weather. It was a pretty awesome place, though! Lol, I imagine you looking a lot like Hermione! It might just be your profile pic or something, but that's what comes to my head! (That's a good thing, BTW, Emma Watson's beautiful!) Anyways, I gotta go soon. It's 10:42 where I am in the U.S. What time is it wherever you are in Canada? Seddiegirl98 02:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 You are in our prayers. Hello. We were very sorry to hear about your aunt. We lost our mother a few years ago, so we understand what you must be going through. Your entire family will be in our prayers. Best wishes, Lindsay, Katie, and Anthony (Lady Magique, Serene Girl, and Phenglei Kai) Lady Magique 05:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My siblings and I really appreciate all of the nice things you've said about us. Thank you very much. :) We really appreciate everything that you have contributed to this Wiki, too. You're easily one of the nicest and most mature people we've met here. You, along with Seddiegirl98 and Xxcreddier4presidentxx, have probably done more than anybody to foster peace and goodwill among the different shippers on this site. Good work. I would just like to say one more thing for you and your family. It's a piece of advice that somebody close to me gave me after our mother passed away : "The most that you can do to honor your mother's memory is to just live. Because that's what she would have wanted. Just live your life and make it the best you can. That's what would make her happiest." In the time since then, I've always tried to pass that on whenever somebody I know loses a friend or family member. Be well. :) Serene Girl 19:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sony Vegas? You once commented that you had gotten Sony Vegas for free? Can you please teach me how to do that? MusicManiac12323 03:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, hey!!!! Hi! I'm just replying to your comment you made earlier on the seddie page regarding if I meant crying in a good or bad way. Sorry I didn't see it earlier, I was eating raspberry pie with my grammy and then being forced to play the piano lol. But anyway... I mean it in THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE!!! I'm soooooo excited for this!!! I do love creddie also, but I guess right now I'm leaning a little more towards seddie. How could I NOT with THAT promo? lol. Sorry again I didn't see it earlier- and I just answered you here because I didn't know if you'd scroll through past pages or not haha. You're awesome by the way xDD ♥ Samlovesham 02:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Rockin' Wiki I'm really confused. Which How to Rock Braces and Glasses Wiki are we on? The old one, new one, or both. Btw, the new one was attacked by some user who even admitted on his profile that he's been blocked on a bunch of wiki and it's pretty obvious from his username what he does, so I say we should stick on the old one. I like that one better anyway. :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 21:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Our wiki is much, much better, imo. :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 21:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sad. ;( I'm not sure if you saw or not, but my grandfather just recently passed away last night. He had a heart attack in his sleep. :( Seddiegirl98 00:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Firstly, thanks so, so, so, so much for what you said. That was *such* a comforting post; it made my day. Secondly, it’s *totally* fine that you didn’t see the comments. It happens to me all the time! You’re *such* a kind friend; I was so happy when I saw your message. What everyone else said was definitely comforting, but you were the one I wanted to hear from the most at that time. Thanks for not giving me pity, too. Right now, I just need time to think this over and I don’t need pity from everyone. Thanks so much for not doing that to me! I don’t need to feel guilty and whatnot; I just need comfort. I never really knew my grandfather; I’ve only seen him a couple times, but he was *such* a nice person. He would take my brother and I to the park and to buy candy. I loved him *so* much. My *whole* family is in, like, shock right now. I knew my grandparents would pass away, eventually. They’re all pretty old, but I never expected it to be *this* grandfather since he’s not as old as some of my other grandparents. He wasn’t sick at all and it was just so *soon* after my birthday. Ugh. You were totally right that things can change very quickly. You can never expect it to change, but it will. If you live, you will die. Harsh, but it’s true. About that quote: Beautiful. I will always remember my grandfather and all he did for me and my family. He loved us so much. Just a beautiful quote. I can’t say how much I love it. Exactly two weeks ago, one of my closest friends also lost her grandfather, making it a *very* weird coincidence that mine died exactly two weeks later. The good thing is we’re both here for each other in our time of need. About your grandparents, it must make it easier if you’ve never met them. You would never know what they were like and you’ll never feel as much sadness over their death than if you *did* know them. You’re totally right; it’s must be easier if you never knew them. It’s just horrible. Yep. Life is just cruel. Horribly, horribly cruel. Like people say: Life isn’t fair. And that’s *so* true. Life is *never* fair. It’s just the way it is. The good people always get the bad fortune, whereas the people who harm themselves just *ruin* their future. But again, life isn’t fair. For some reason, things like this happen. It’s just so cruel. I never wanted this to happen, but I don’t have any control over it. I wish I did, though. Again, thanks *so* much for what you said to me. It was *so* kind and you didn’t pity me like some other people today. (Not on this wiki, in real life!) I just gotta move on with life, which is hard, but I have to do it. Like that quote, I need to preserve the memory or treasure of my grandfather, and the only way I can do this is by moving on with life. Thanks so, so, so much – again! So, this was really long, but thanks for reading it. You’re making me feel better *already* so we can talk about fun stuff and not death. Ugh! I know I can talk to you whenever! Seddiegirl98 02:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Your Awesomeness!! :) I think we were already friends but I want to be BFFS with you because you are *SO* nice and awesome!! Your also very mature for your age just like me haha! I'm 11 but people say I act like I'm 14 :). I also *love* Harry Potter(just like everyone else on the wiki.) I want to be closer friends with you :). I hope you don't think of this as something weird xD. Churchpants 01:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well who *wouldn't* say that about you? LOL!! Oh trust me. Sometimes I'm *not* very nice. When an annoying Creddier(for example Raging Cupcakes) makes me mad I get very angry and *really* mean xD. I think we'd be really close too. We have a lot in common also :) Oh good. LOL to your 40 year old man statement haha!! :) Churchpants 02:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Joining error Yup, I see it, too. It still shows all the contributions / badges and stuff from earlier, though, so its not really anything bad. Still, its weird.... Mak23686 07:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 3 Seddiers CONVERTED!!! :D hiiiiiiiiiiii mary!!! :) i turned your friend churchpants into a creddier as u can see from her comment on the creddie page :) you're next friend!!!!!! :D i also converted amythest444, iloveseddie1234321, and teammu into creddiers on chat. soon i'll have this play swarming with seddie to creddie converts! :D your bestie, MirandaCosgroveFan13 22:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 Denial much? ummm denial much? lol OMG OMG! MCF13 admitted it! She DID erase my message telling u not to trust her! she admitted it to me!!! She also erased my first one to you... =( im soooo glad she got kick bannedd.... Again, I broke 2 pens bcuz of her! i was so mad that i just squeezed it and it exploded! She makes me soooo mad... i really hate her... i honestly dont like creddie that much, and she thinks she cud make a creddie family out of seddiers! Hey (: Just outta interest, have you read the Deathly Hallows? It's soo good! I can't wait for the film! 2 maryan u really don't have 2 forgive me. u don't even have 2 reply 2 this message. i've been really mean 2 u lately and i know i can't just say i'm sorry anymore as that doesn't do it for u. but i am sorry. i'm not apologizing 2 be forgiven (i know u don'twant 2 forgive me) i apologizin because i feel bad. u REALLY nice and i was mean 2 u because u called me annoying. i'm sorry i said 'yay!' about u leaving the chat. it wasn't nice and i'm still payin for it (banned from chat). so i'm sorry. i know u said u'd never like me and u and i will NEVER b friends. its ok i understand u would never like me but i am still trying 2 be nice and earn ur respect. i know i say sorry and i'll be nice all the time i try harder!!!!! MirandaCosgroveFan13 15:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 PICTURE?!?! NO!!!!!! YOU CHANGED YOUR PICTURE! XD ILoveSeddie1234321 05:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I wanna say sorry for leaving this message under the same entry as @ILoveSeddie1234321. For some reason, the wiki won't let me leave a message so I had to press the "edit" button instead. Secondly, I'm still on vacation! It's torture! I missed HP 7 Part 2, but I'm seeing it tonight! XD Anyways, I love your new pic! It's makes you seem more mature (not that you weren't mature before, but you know what I mean)! I love it! Also, I saw what @MirandaCosgroveFan13 said about you. Oh, God, I am SOOO glad she's blocked now (though it's only for two weeks). Well, yeah, I just wanted to say I'm still on the wiki and once I get back I'll be on chat (cause here it won't let me go on it) so yeah! Oh, and if you saw HP, how was it? I heard it was great! Talk to you later, Seddiegirl98 13:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 hey :) i'm *sort of* new xD hey :) just curious, has there always been this creddie vs. seddie tension or is this something new?I don't really get on the wiki, I just like to state my opinion on some of the matters. I saw your coment on the creddie page. I sometimes feel like some of them want us to apologize for shipping seddie. I'm starting to think this wiki has a worse fan war going on here than on yt. This sockstar guy, does he really not hate sam? I feel extreme hatred on his part. lol sorry if I'm being nosy, I'm just extremely curious. I just want to know if getting involved in this wiki community is a bad idea. seddie4everxo 21:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC):) everything makes sense now :p lol I would never let them change my opinion of seddie. It's true love no matter what they say xD The only thing I'll apologize for is the overenthusiastic shippers. It just irks me how some of them like to pretend that their entire fanbase are angels while we're the vicious devils. I feel bad for some of them, the nice ones, but sometimes I feel a crazy urge to yell "I get it! you don't like seddie. As of now, it is still happening!" lol i already knew which side each of them represent xD While I do love some of Slick's comments, I think they both reached the line of unreasonable. Regarding the creddie blogs, I know the blogs are kind of harsh towards creddiers, but some of us truly believe creddie has reached it's end. I'm not saying seddie is definitely endgame, but I can't see creddie happening. But it's still sort of cute and I still respect its shippers. The reason I made this wiki is because I'm 16 and none of my friends share my desire for icarly. They say I should just stick to pretty little liars :p seddie4everxo 22:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) P.s- who is your fav. character? Mine is Sam :) Hey Hey idk if ur still mad at me for the other day, but that wasn't me it was my cousin, I was packing for a trip the whol day, my cousins 11. I'm 12, But yeah, sorry bout her. I swear that wasn't me. Hope u forgive my mistake of letting my cousin go online. I was packing for a trip to orlando. THX. I expect a hi later. LOL. ok, here (virtually hug and cookies) bye xoxoPurple2 01:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Getting KB'ed by NeneG Hi, if NeneG kickbans someone again for virtually no good reason again, let me know (and tell others to let me know) and I'll take her off the chatmod list. We can't have a chatmod person who kb's people for no good reason and causes frequent anger at her. Thanks. Katydidit 05:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) hello hi maryan i really like harry potter too so i think we could be friends you don't have to but im just asking bye Love Lluvy Don't Leave Look, I get that this place can be frustrating and there's been a lot of drama lately. But we've gotten through so much as an iCarly family and we love you too much to let you leave. It was hard enough to say goodbye to Alica, and we don't want to have to do it again. About the Artieandtinaforever stuff, I believed you. I saw what happened. I'm not saying you were wrong or lying at all. I just wanted to find out the truth, that's why I talked to him. Every story has two sides. I found it mature that he came to me for a one-on-one so he could explain his side. Was he right to call iCarly a show for five year olds or start spamming the F word? No. And I still don't like that he did. iLost My Mind is tomorrow night. I bet you would hate to miss all the squeeing on here about the episode. Please stay. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave!! Maryan!!!!! PLEASE don't leave the wiki!!! Watching iLMM won't be the same with out you!! Everyone on the chat is COMPLETELY freaking out that you're gone. Come back before I cry!!! :'( TheRoseOfShannon 15:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC)TheRoseOfShannon Don't leave! OMG, Maryan, please don't leave! I can't BELIEVE this! At least wait until iLMM airs! This wiki won't be the same without you! You're one of our best users and one of the nicest Seddiers we have! I know this wiki is going through a tough time, but we all need to stick through this together! If we do, we can get ourselves over this and have a good time again! One of the best things about this wiki is having such kind, supportive friends that help us through anything and you're one of them! We're a family; we need to stick together! If everyone keeps leaving, we'll just let the trolls/spammers/imposters win! We can't let that happen! Please don't leave! Okay, I know you probably didn't read that LOL but if you did, just please take it into consideration. We are a family like I said and we need all the members! You were my best friend here (and always will be) and it'll be SOOO upsetting to watch you leave! Everyone misses you and hopes you will come back. Seddiegirl98 16:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 o_O Although it seems as though many others have already said this, '''''DON'T LEAVE. If we let a little drama get to us, we'll ruin our own lives, as a result. Honestly, even though all this drama is hard to bear, we need to stick through it together. We're all a family that wouldn't function if one of us was missing. You can always take breaks if things get rough, but DON'T leave for good because it's not worth it. :) Cartoonprincess 17:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Maryan, please don't leave. Hey! I heard that you are considering leaving! Okay, here it goes: PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE. I mean, your probably just thinking, "Oh, I don't even know this girl, so I'm not going to listen." But, PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T LEAVE! I *know* that things can be dramatic and tough here, but you know what? That's part of the fun. And *so* many awesome people are leaving now, and I don't want you to be one of them. Your one of my *favorite* users here!!!!!! xx Theseddier200 18:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou!:D Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I read your blog tonight and thankyou so much for putting it up! It's about time someone stood up for our freedom! I hope that Creddiers read it and realise that they need to pull themselves together, and also i've mentioned it on my page so others will read it too :D Happy Birthday Marayn Happy Birthday. Here's to another 13 years. Jon23812 04:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER!!! :D Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! HAPPY B-DAY! Erm... Click here.... xD ILoveSeddie1234321 15:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC)